


Love Me

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Todae - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, desperate fan au, fanboy Seunghyun, idol Daesung, slight angst, tongue in cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Choi Seunghyun took Bigbang and being a fanboy very seriously. Especially where Kang Daesung was concerned.





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Seunghyun's birthday.... Happy Birthday T.O.P! I cannot express how much I love and admire this person. That being said, I wrote this with my tongue firmly planted in my cheek. Hopefully, you'll all find it humorous. Peace, Love, TOP!

Seunghyun sat on his sofa, clutching the television remote in hand, transfixed by his favorite idol group, Bigbang upon the screen. They were making an appearance on Weekly Idol and he was riveted to their every word, as usual. The band was staging a massive comeback after a two year hiatus which meant pulling out all the stops to entertain their loyal and patient fanbase of VIPs. Bigbang rarely did variety show appearances any longer, their status as an elite idol group firmly established long ago. This comeback was different, this comeback was personal for the group of four. This comeback was hard fought and they wanted to assert their position as the undisputed kings of kpop, once and for all. Seunghyun knew, he'd read it in a fan magazine. He read everything he could get his hands (and eyes) on about Bigbang, especially their vocal powerhouse, Kang Daesung. Seunghyun had been following Daesung's career closely ever since the first documentary about the band had been aired close to ten years ago. He could still remember sitting on the floor with his older sister, Hyeyoun, both of them fully engrossed in the lives of the five teenaged boys vying for a chance to be a part of YG's next sensation. 

_** FLASHBACK ** _

"It's obvious that the most talented are Jiyong and Youngbae. Anyone with half a brain can see it. They've been training the longest, it only stands to reason that they'd be the best." Seunghyun shifted in his spot on the floor, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. "I think that's a matter of opinion." Hyeyoun scoffed, tugging at the blanket so that she could have more to cover herself with. "It's actually a fact. If you train longer for something, you get better at it then anyone else. Those other boys are mediocre at best." Seunghyun stuck his bottom lip out, staring at the television commercial in full pout mode. "I think Daesung is..." Hyeyoun leaned into his side, laughing. " _The ugly one?_ " Seunghyun turned to face her, offended. " _He's not! Don't say that! He's_..." Hyeyoun's face was full of mischief as she interrupted him... doing her best to get more of a rise out of him. "Got a big nose, tons of pimples and smiles constantly like an idiot... it's unnerving. He'll _never_ make it, not in a million years." Seunghyun was beside himself now. How dare she make fun of Daesung like that. It was bad enough that they referred to him as 'the ugly one' on the show, but now Hyeyoun was doing it too. Where did she get off saying those things as if she were perfect?

He was so upset, he thought he might throw up. The fact that he himself was a teenager who also struggled with acne and a slight weight issue had nothing to do with his moral outrage in the least. No, Daesung was beautiful and he sang like an angel. He would make the cut and Seunghyun would rub it in his sister's stupid face. Hyeyoun was the worst person in the world, it was official. He had suspected it for years now, but this cemented his opinion. " _He will too!_ Daesung will not only make it, but be the most popular member." Hyeyoun regarded her brother with a wry smile upon her lips while her eyes remained guileless. "Somebody's got a crush." Seunghyun's face burned red, even as he rushed to deny it. "No... It's just... I admire his talent...." Hyeyoun was cackling in glee now, happy to see her brother in such a state. Teasing him was her number one hobby, after all. She pushed him down flat, straddling his tummy to get right in his face. "Seunghyun and Daesung sitting in a tree... _K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ " Seunghyun's ears were now tinged in red as well as he fought his sister off. " _No... stop it... what's wrong with you?!_ " Hyeyoun grinned, licking his cheeks all over. "Pretend I'm Daeugly." Seunghyun shoved her away and onto the floor, his face twisted in disgust. "You really are an awful person." Hyeyoun watched him stomping off towards his room with a sick sense of satisfaction. "Aw... don't feel too badly... when YG rejects him maybe you can scoop him up." Seunghyun slammed his door, staying locked away alone to brood over his sister's thoughtlessness for the rest of the night.

_** END FLASHBACK ** _

As the credits rolled, Seunghyun felt a giddy excitement building inside of his chest at the thought of seeing Bigbang live on the stage again. He and his group of VIP insiders, as they liked to think of themselves, had been going to Bigbang concerts together for years now. He'd met most of them when he was attending Dankook University to study art. By this time both he and Kang Daesung had come into their own in both the looks and charm departments. Daesung had long since shattered the perception the he was 'the ugly one' into a more widely recognized angelic countenance accompanied with a razor sharp wit. Seunghyun himself had grown out of that awkward teen weight... with the help of countless frustration fueled exercising sessions courtesy of Bigbang's resident angel. He had a keen eye, was artistically gifted and at times even managed a modicum of poise which he promptly lost whenever Kang Daesung looked his way (or in his general seating area's direction) at any Bigbang concert. Fanboy didn't seem to cover the degree of dedication that Seunghyun had to Bigbang and its members with special emphasis on Daesung.

Seunghyun was at work, assisting the head curator with the latest exhibit when his phone chimed. _**bigbang live at seoul's olympic stadium - ticket sales begin friday 9:00 am**_ His heart sped up as he read the message, already planning his strategy to ensure premium seating in his head. Visions of his eyes locking with Daesung's in that one perfect moment when the celestial singer recognized Seunghyun as his other half. They wouldn't need words, just one look would communicate... " _Seunghyun_... are you listening to me?" Seunghyun snapped out of his daydream to regard his boss. "Uh... sorry Mr. Bak... I was lost in the art... uhm... what was that?" Mr. Bak looked like he didn't quite buy that excuse, but he knew how talented Seunghyun was... if not a little flighty. He let it go. "I said I need you in early on Friday so we can get this exhibit squared away. I'm counting on you, Seunghyun. This is a huge feather in our cap." Seunghyun nodded slowly as realization hit him. "Uhm... Friday sir? I was going to... you see Friday is..." Mr. Bak leveled him with a condescending stare. "Listen to me Seunghyun, I hired you because you're very talented, you have an excellent eye." Seunghyun nodded, bowing slightly in thanks. "Thank you, sir." Mr. Bak continued. "That being said, you're not the only young artist with a good eye, understand?" Seunghyun cleared his throat, his vision of he and Daesung having their moment together fading. "Yes sir, I do." Mr. Bak nodded in satisfaction, turning to walk away. "Finish up in here." 

"Eunmi, when you get your ticket you have to get me one... I'll even pay for yours." Eunmi took a sip of her iced latte as she eyed her longtime friend across the table. "You know I would, but I can't wait in line like some kid. I have work as well." Seunghyun's face looked desperate, his tunnel vision taking over. "Can't you call out? This is important, _it's comeback!_ " Eunmi huffed, getting annoyed now. "No, I can't. My job is important too. I want to advance, besides... my new boyfriend doesn't like Bigbang." Now Seunghyun was the one huffing in annoyance. "So that's it... this month's boyfriend doesn't like Bigbang so you're going to ruin it for me." Eunmi glared over at her friend, angry now. " _At least I'm living in the real world and not some fantasy like you!_ " Seunghyun clenched his teeth to hear it. "Real world, _hah_... does this new boyfriend like all that explicit GDYB fanart I drew for you?" Eunmi was snarling now, nearly frothing at the mouth. " _Shipping is one thing, but thinking you'll ever meet a member and have a relationship with them is another!_ " Seunghyun's mouth fell open in shock. "I... I do not think that... why..." He stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. "I hope you're happy with this loser." Eunmi felt a stab of regret looking at his crestfallen expression. "Seunghyun... I..." He turned without another word or without allowing her to utter another and was gone.

Dinner with his family was always a comfort to Seunghyun whenever his life got rocky. His mom could always make him feel better about almost anything. Although what she could do about the now sold out Bigbang concert was beyond even him. Still, being with her, Hyeyoun, his adorable nephew, Yeunjun and even Hyeyoun's husband, Seokju seemed better than sulking alone in his flat. "How are things at the gallery, dear?" Seunghyun shrugged, picking at his food disinterestedly. "They're alright. Mr. Bak is a slave driver lately. Always cracking the whip." Hyeyoun rolled her eyes at her moody brother. "You're not still sulking over that Bigbang thing, are you?" Seunghyun scoffed, sipping at his wine. "No Younie, I'm an adult. Who cares if it's the _only_ concert I'm ever going to miss. That's no big deal, right?" Hyeyoun raised a skeptical brow, pointing her chopsticks directly at him. "It shouldn't be, but somehow the way you say it makes me think you feel otherwise." Seunghyun was trying to appear like a rational adult, at least for his mother's sake. "Well, you're wrong. I'm fine with it." Hyeyoun went back to her plate, nodding in satisfaction. "I'm impressed. I thought since they announced this would be their farewell concert that you'd be flipping shit. You've really matured." Seunghyun chuckled, plucking some kimchi off his plate. "That's funny... good one Younie." She looked over at him while he chewed his favorite side dish. "It's not a joke. They made the announcement yesterday. Did you really not hear it?" Seunghyun looked around the table at his family, even Yeunjun looked nervous to see his reaction. "What... no... it... _it's comeback_."

"Breathe sweetheart, it's alright." Haneul Choi rubbed her son's back while he breathed rapidly into a paper bag. Hyeyoun leaned against the far wall taking the scene in with an almost calm detachment, she'd seen this type of behavior before from her brother... countless times while growing up whenever he was over stressed. Seokju had taken Yeunjun down to the family room to watch television as soon as his uncle had begun hyperventilating. There was no need to scare such a young child with a supposed adult having a meltdown. "There now darling, it'll be alright. You've seen them plenty of times already. It's not that big of a deal really, is it?" Seunghyun pulled his tear stained face away from the bag, looking at his mother as if she were the one who had lost it here. "Not that big of a deal? _Mom_ , I may never get the chance to see Daesung up close again, hear his beautiful voice, see his incredible smile." Hyeyoun rolled her eyes and pulled out a chair to sit down on. "You're twenty eight years old. When will you stop being a sasaeng fanboy and look for a real person to focus on." Seunghyun snuffled, wiping his tears away with a napkin. "Daesung _is_ a real person." Hyeyoun nodded, reaching out for his hand. "That's true but he doesn't even know you exist. He has his own friends and maybe even someone he's in love with. You need to move on and have that too." Seunghyun looked over at his mother who gave him a little nod along with a smile of encouragement. "You both think I'm a sasaeng fanboy?" Haneul took his other hand in her own. "I say this because I love you... you are the _worst_ sasaeng I've ever seen. You're handsome, talented and funny. Find someone who appreciates that. I promise, I'll love whoever you do." 

Seunghyun's family had really opened his eyes up for him that night. He _was_ behaving like a crazed fanboy over Bigbang and more importantly, Daesung. He was a twenty eight year old man with a degree in art from a prestigious university as well as a fine job as an assistant curator at one of the premier galleries on Samcheong-ro. This was not the way a rational adult behaved, they were so right. It was almost embarrassing how he had been carrying on earlier. Now that he thought about it, Bigbang having a farewell concert was really a blessing in disguise for him. It gave him a new sense of purpose. The way he saw things now, he'd been going about this whole Daesung thing entirely the wrong way. Instead of trying to have Daesung pick him out of the crowd of VIPs he would make it much easier for the heavenly vocalist to do so. He'd meet up with him face to face where he's be sure to recognize Seunghyun for what he was... _his destiny_. Maybe it would take a few minutes, Seunghyun wasn't delusional or anything. His mom did say that he was handsome, talented and funny and that she'd love whoever he did. That would include Daesung, he was sure of it. Everyone knew what a great sense of humor the alluring crooner had... Seunghyun would simply waltz up, flash his dimples, crack a joke and Daesung would be sharing a bottle of Opus One with him in no time. The only question was where this would happen. Then it came to him, he'd use his position to send Daesung an invitation to the gallery's upcoming Anish Kapoor exhibit. That had to suitably impress the object of his affections. No one would question such a move as the gallery was prestigious enough to send a celebrity of Daesung's stature an invitation. The fact that it was such an important exhibition would only make it all the more plausible. It was a wonder to him why he hadn't thought of this before, it was pure genius. Seunghyun hadn't slept so well in weeks nor had he ever had such sweet dreams. 

On the night of the opening, Seunghyun was practically vibrating with anticipation. When would Daesung arrive? What would his angelic love be wearing? He was all a flutter with emotion, a virtual fountain of enthusiasm. As the night wore on, however, his fountain began to become more like a trickle. It was the last hour before closing up the gallery for the night and still there was no sign of Daesung. Seunghyun had been sure that the golden throated vocalist would step through the doorway, thus beginning their journey through life with that one small step. He'd even begun playing the story over in his head as if telling it to a child... _your Appa and I met at an art gallery... it was fate... I worked there and he came to view the exhibit... it was love at first sight_. Now it was ruined. Where the hell was Daesung anyway? " _Oh my god... Seunghyun_..." His coworker, Yerin, grabbed his arm tightly nearly knocking him over. " _it's Bigbang... they came!_ " Seunghyun snapped his head over to the doorway, ready to see Daesung as he entered the gallery. His eyes searched the group of people milling about the area until he recognized a face. "That's..." He couldn't hide his disappointment either in his tone or his expression. " _Seungri and Jiyong._ " Yerin nodded enthusiastically, giving him a strange look. " _I know... Bigbang!_ I thought you were a fan. Why do you sound so disappointed?" Seunghyun kept searching for any stray angels that may be behind the two members. "I _am_ a fan. It's just I was... oh never mind." 

Mr. Bak insisted Seunghyun tend to the celebrity guests to make them feel welcome. It wasn't that he disliked Seungri and Jiyong, it was just that he'd planned on tending to another Bigbang member tonight. Normally he'd be beside himself to be meeting any member of Bigbang... just not tonight... tonight was for Daesung. Why were these two here instead of his Daesung? "This is such an interesting place." Seunghyun smiled politely over at Jiyong, a nervous twist in his stomach despite himself. He was still G-Dragon, still a member of his favorite idol group even if he wasn't _the_ member. "Thank you. Mr. Bak works very hard to make it that way." Seungri reached out to paw at a particularly shiny piece while Seunghyun cringed. "Please don't touch the artwork." Seungri froze, hand poised to smear itself over a stainless steel sculpture. "Sorry... it's so hard to resist." Seunghyun chuckled a little nervous now, Lee Seunghyun had just apologized to him. In fact, both Bigbang members were treating him like a normal person that they knew. Maybe they could.... "I think we lost him." Seunghyun blinked a few times, clearing his throat as he looked from man to man. "I'm sorry... did you say something?" Seungri smirked with a nod. "And he's back. Jiyong was just asking..." 

Jiyong gave his junior bandmate a little nudge with his shoulder. "Jiyong has a mouth, Seungri. He can ask his own questions." Seungri looked nonplussed, as if this went on all the time. Seunghyun thought it probably did the way the two were acting together. The younger Bigbang member gestured to his leader with a flourish. "The floor is yours." Jiyong rolled his eyes then turned his attention to Seunghyun. "Our Maknae has been playing MC for so long he doesn't know when to stop. I apologize for his antics." Seunghyun shook his head, watching Seungri try to look offended but failing miserably. "It's fine. What did you want to ask?" Jiyong swept his eyes around the gallery at the thinning crowd. "Can you put me on your mailing list? We only happened to come tonight because Daesung, of all people, got an invitation." Seunghyun frowned over at the petite man, involuntarily crossing his arms. "Why Daesung _of all people_? Does he not enjoy art or something? Are you saying he's uncouth?" Seungri giggled beside Jiyong, unable to hold it in. "Uh oh, looks like we've got a diehard Daesung fanboy here." Seunghyun shook his head rapidly. "No... I... I'm not a fanboy. I was... it just sounded strange the way he said it." Jiyong gave Seungri a look to shut him up, giving Seunghyun a softer one immediately afterwards. "Daesung is terrific, we love him. He's just more the stay at home type of guy. Anyway, about that mailing list..." 

After binge eating two pints of Cherries Garcia, Seunghyun took stock of his situation once again. So far he hadn't met the love of his life but he had met two of his bandmates. Normally he'd be a puddle of jelly right now from being in such close proximity to and actually having a conversation with two of his absolute favorite idols. However, he had much bigger fish to fry at present. That fish being one Kang Daesung whom he was destined to spend the rest of his life with. Meeting Bigbang's leader and Maknae had given him two important pieces of information... the first being that Daesung was not the flashy club going type just like him; the second that Bigbang would be traveling to Japan next week to bid that country a fond farewell. All Seunghyun had to do was arrange to meet his love in the most innocent of ways. Now that they shared mutual friends, Daesung would be even more at ease the moment they met. It's not like Seunghyun was some crazy stalker of a fan... he was a friend of Jiyong and Seungri's now. Practically _in_ Bigbang when you thought about it. 

Seunghyun was nervous, more nervous than he'd ever been in his life. It felt like the first time all over again, that first moment when he'd first laid eyes on Kang Daesung and his stomach had done that weird butterfly thing. He always got that feeling whenever he watched a television broadcast or saw Bigbang perform live, but standing there at Incheon behind the potted plants and trash cans now, Seunghyun felt like he had an entire kaleidoscope of butterflies invading his intestinal tract. He knew, without a doubt, that today would be the day when fate would step in and he and Daesung would fall in love. Well... he was already in love with the dynamic vocalist... today would be the day Daesung fell in love with him. Shaking himself out of his daydream to peer around the leaves for any sign of Bigbang, Seunghyun almost choked on his own saliva when he sees none other than Daesung himself wandering over towards him all alone. His pulse began to race, palms breaking out in a full sweat to see the sublime beauty approach him so nonchalantly. Seunghyun jammed his offensive hands into the pockets of his overcoat then stepped carefully out between the trash cans, nearly ingesting a rather large piece of greenery on the way. " _He.. hello._ " Daesung looked over at the sound of Seunghyun's cracking voice, slightly wary look in his eyes. "Hello." Seunghyun tried again, pulling his somewhat damp right hand out of his pocket and extending it in Daesung's direction. "Hello..." Daesung regarded the hand a moment, raising his brow ever so slightly. "Why is it wet?" 

Seunghyun pulled back the offending appendage, wiping it furiously upon his coat to remove the moisture. He then said the first thing that popped into his head as an explanation. "Uh... restroom." It was definitely the wrong thing. Daesung scrunched up his nose in disgust, stepping away to cast about for an escape route. "Oh... well..." Seunghyun shook his head, trying to mop up the mess from his word vomit. "No... that's not what I meant. Let's start again. Hello." Daesung looked skeptical but gave a small smile, where was everyone anyway? "Hello." When Seunghyun seemed stalled just staring at him, Daesung coughed awkwardly. "Nice meeting you. I have to go." Why had he decided to arrive early today? He always ran into the nut jobs whenever he was alone. Seeing Daesung turning to leave kickstarted Seunghyun's brain back into action. He reached out a clammy hand and grabbed ahold of the singer's jacket sleeve. "Wait... no... I... I need to escort you." Daesung turned to look at Seunghyun, realization dawning on him. "Oh... are you my new security guard? They told me I was getting a new one. For a minute there I thought you were a sasaeng fan. You can't imagine the lengths some of these crazy people go to." Seunghyun loosened his grip on Daesung's sleeve so that he was lightly holding his elbow. "I'm definitely not a sasaeng fan. You'll see that the more time we spend together. Choi Seunghyun at your every service." Daesung was starting to get a weird feeling from this guy... well weirder. "Do you know where everyone else is?" 

Seunghyun looked around, saw Jiyong slink into the terminal then directed Daesung in the opposite direction. "There's been a change of plans." Daesung all but squeaked when his new security guard began guiding him along at a swift pace with a hand to the back of his neck. "Wait... where are we going so fast? What's the rush?" Seunghyun didn't even glance at him for fear of getting tongue tied again. "Sasaeng fans in the area. We have to get out." Daesung pulled his face mask on, eyes going wide. "How do you know? I didn't hear anything." Seunghyun thought fast, moving quickly towards the exit. "I'm wearing an earpiece." Daesung ducked his head lower as they rushed along, accepting without question the explanation he was given. "Oh... let's hurry... I hate a mob scene." Seunghyun continued to guide him along, right out the exit and into the parking garage. Once they arrived at his car, he opened up the driver's side door. "Would you mind driving?" Daesung's brows went up, this didn't look like a company car and why were they leaving when he had a flight to catch? Something smelled fishy and it wasn't just this guys aftershave. "Let's go back inside... find Jiyong and the rest of the band." Seunghyun shook his head, taking a step closer to the jumpy singer. "We can't... we have to be alone. If we aren't... it ruins everything." Daesung crossed his arms, leaning against the side of Seunghyun's car. "You're not really wearing an earpiece, are you?" Seunghyun shook his head, looking apologetic but resolved. "No, I'm sorry. If there were any other way, but you didn't come to the gallery so I have no choice." Daesung let out an enormous sigh. "So it's my fault. Alright... let's get this over with."

"So, where are we going?" Seunghyun had decided to drive himself instead of letting Daesung do it. "My place... I think you'll like it." Daesung let out another sigh, sitting back more comfortably in the passenger seat. "I'm sure it'll be just swell. Why would you want me to drive in the first place?" Seunghyun licked his lips, this was good, they were starting a nice dialogue. "I don't like driving, especially when I'm nervous." Daesung let out a little puff of incredulous laughter at that. " _Nervous?_ Why would you be nervous? I'm the one being kidnapped, not you." Seunghyun turned to face him, mouth opened wide in shock. "What? No, I'm not kidnapping you." Daesung screeched, grabbing the forgotten wheel to avoid hitting a pedestrian in a crosswalk. " _Watch it! You're going to be my assassin if you don't keep your eyes on the road!_ I see what you mean about the driving though. Do you want to pull over so I can take over?" Seunghyun shook his head, eyes firmly planted on the road. "No thanks, it's just up here." Daesung rolled his eyes, looking out the window. "Oh good, I can't wait." 

Seunghyun opened up the door to his flat, gesturing for Daesung to enter first. "After you." Daesung walked inside, looking around and was surprised to find a neat well appointed flat. "It's nice, you were right, I do like it." Seunghyun smiled in genuine relief. "I'm so glad. I'd hate to have to redecorate. It's taken me so long to get it just right." Daesung walked around, examining various works or art and photographs. "Hmm... who are these people?" Seunghyun looked over at the photograph in Daesung's hands. "My mom and sister on her wedding day. My sister's not my mom's." Daesung placed the photograph back upon the table. "I got that, thanks. They're both lovely." Seunghyun smiled, proud that Daesung had thought so. "Thank you. I think you'll really love them once you get to know them although Hyeyoun can be kind of annoying. That's my sister. My mom is sweet, she thinks I'm funny." Daesung turned to him from across the room. "Are they in on this thing too?" Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair, getting frustrated. "I told you in the car, I'm not kidnapping you. This is more of a get to know me type of thing. Like a date." Daesung's eyes widened to hear it. " _Like a date?_ You think we're on a date?" Seunghyun was starting to sweat again, he could feel it running down his neck in rivulets. Why was Daesung being like this? "Okay... a predate then. I won't rush you." Daesung snorted now wondering in the back of his mind just how far this lunatic would go for his 'date'. He began to slowly pull out his phone. "Maybe I should call my manager, let him know I won't be on that plane." Seunghyun quickly pulled it out of the singer's hands, turning it off in the process. "No... no calls." Daesung flopped onto the sofa heaving another sigh. "Still not a kidnapping?" Seunghyun frowned over at him, clutching the cell phone tightly in his sweaty palm. "Not a kidnapping. I'll get us some wine." Daesung watched him head to the kitchen. "Sounds great."

Seunghyun brought out a bottle of Opus One along with two glasses and began filling them. He handed one to Daesung with a smile. "To you." Daesung sputtered out a laugh. "No... to you... my captor." Seunghyun frowned over at him as he took a seat. "I'm not your captor. What should we talk about?" Daesung downed his glass, may as well be drunk if he's going to be kidnapped. "Let's talk about you. What are you going to do when you get out of jail?" Seunghyun choked on the wine he was drinking. "I'm not... why would I go to jail?" Daesung held out his glass for a refill. "For kidnapping me. Do you think that YG won't prosecute you?" Seunghyun's hand, although not sweaty any longer, was beginning to shake from fear. "What? No... you wouldn't let him... you'd tell him that we..." Daesung tilted his head, staring at him blankly. "We what? Were on a predate? I'm sorry, I don't make it a habit of predating kidnappers. No matter how handsome they might be." Seunghyun gaped at him, thunderstruck. "This isn't supposed to be like this. You're supposed to..." Daesung set his glass down onto the coffee table. "What? I'm supposed to what? Fall in love with you? Seriously? Your mom _is_ right, you _are_ funny." Seunghyun's chest felt tight, his vision was spotty and he could hear a pounding in his brain. Daesung wasn't going to fall for him, Daesung thought he was an idiot, Daesung hated him. In fact, Daesung was kind of mean. The next thing Seunghyun knew, he was being forced to the floor by the police. Apparently the pounding was not in his brain but on the door to his flat. They'd traced Daesung by his cell phone before Seunghyun had thought to turn it off. The last thing Seunghyun saw from his vantage point on the floor where they were handcuffing him was Daesung's face as he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Thanks, it's been a real slice." 

" _Holy shit!_ " Seunghyun gasped for air like he had just been drowning, bolting upright in his bed in the pitch dark night. Daesung sat up groggily beside him trying to fathom what was going on. "Babe, what's wrong? Bad dream?" Seunghyun turned to him, diving back down to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's torso like a python. "The worst." Daesung ran his fingers gently through Seunghyun's silky hair. "How many times do I have to tell you not to eat such spicy foods so late at night. You always end up with the weirdest nightmares." Seunghyun hummed, soothed by Daesung's touch. "This one was just awful." Daesung leaned back against the headboard, stretching out his long legs as he did so. "Do you want to talk about it?" Seunghyun shifted so that he could look up at his boyfriend, eyes adjusting to the darkness. "It was pretty bad, I don't know if I can." Daesung frowned down at him. "What can I do to help then?" Seunghyun leaned up, placing a kiss on Daesung's lips. "Do you regret being with me?" Daesung looked surprised but shook his head. "Of course not. I'm very happy with you Seunghyun. I keep telling you, I love you." Seunghyun shifted so that he was sitting up again, staring at Daesung's face in the darkness. "You don't wish we'd never met or that... " Daesung reached out, cupping Seunghyun's cheeks. "Just stop. I'm yours now, Seunghyun, all yours." 

_** FLASHBACK ** _

Seunghyun brought out a bottle of Opus One along with two glasses and began filling them. He handed one to Daesung with a smile. "To you." Daesung sputtered out a laugh. "No... to you... my captor." Seunghyun frowned over at him as he took a seat. "I'm not your captor. What should we talk about?" Daesung downed his glass, may as well be drunk if he's going to be kidnapped. "Let's talk about you. What are you going to do when you get out of jail?" Seunghyun choked on the wine he was drinking. "I'm not... why would I go to jail?" Daesung refilled his own glass, smirking slightly. "Okay, let's say for the sake of argument that this is a predate. What next?" Seunghyun shrugged, finishing off his own glass of wine. "Next I guess we we just keep going... start really dating." Daesung raised a brow along with his glass to his lips. "So sex?" Seunghyun began blinking rapidly, respiration increasing. "Uhm... sex with you would be..." Daesung grinned over at him. "You're not a virgin, right? You haven't been saving yourself for me, have you?" Seunghyun shook his head, swallowing thickly. "No... I'm sorry. Should I have?" Daesung chuckled, topping off his glass once more and taking a drink. "I like a man with experience... don't you?" Seunghyun's chest felt tight, his vision was spotty and he could hear a pounding in his brain. Daesung was kissing him with tongue and everything. "Oh my god... you're perfect. I can't believe you kissed me. Thank you." Daesung blinked over at him, a little stunned himself. "It must be Stockholm Syndrome or something because I'm just as surprised as you are. Can I call my manager now if I promise to finish this date?" Seunghyun nodded, handing his love back his phone with a goofy smile. "Yes and thank you." Daesung began dialing, giving Seunghyun a strange look. "What for?" Seunghyun refilled both their glasses while he watched him closely. "For calling it a date and not a kidnapping." It took Daesung ten minutes before he could stop his laughing to speak to his manager. Turned out Seunghyun's mom was right, he really was funny.

_** END FLASHBACK ** _


End file.
